


西部往事

by JTristan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Cowboy Dean, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTristan/pseuds/JTristan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean和Sam走散了，当他们再相遇的时候，并不像彼此希望的那样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	西部往事

       门扇咚地弹向街外，又弹回原状，就在它慢慢静止不动的时候，轰地又被撞开，所有人的视线都集中在一队人身上。  
       他们别着Stock Yards的地方警徽，穿着小牛皮靴，星状的马刺敲打地面叮当作响。他们中只有一人略显瘦小，其余四人皆有六尺五英寸高，是一群十足的大块头。方巾在他们的脖子下显得渺小可怜，他们的宽边帽搭在头上，如果没有系带很容易就会随着他们的动作碰落。他们言语粗鲁，举止粗俗，那模样就像随时可以驱使一匹马为他们做什么，而不是用心驯服他们的马驹儿。  
       Dean用打火机的一角敲碎一颗花生，在这些庞然大物对着“靴子”酒吧的老板娘大吼大叫的时候转过身。他背对着他们，关节苏醒过来，肌肉准备大干一场，而他的大脑正盘算着怎样从那个被堵死的门口逃生。

       他杀了人，一个前来Stock Yards做“生意”的奸商。Dean称他“长胡子的小丑”。他是坏，但还不足以被判死刑，而按照牛仔的规矩他们约定在临近黄昏的下午。  
       在每一个常见的电影场景中，Dean伫立在扬起风的土壤上，手指捏着帽檐然后抬高它，他像镇里的所有牛仔一样，无法抵抗英雄主义情结的爆发。他端着他的枪，举平了一条手臂，拇指拨开击锤，准备冒这个险。Dean已经感到他的血注满了脏腑，他的耳朵里捕捉到风声，和他的皮夹克里灌进沙子的摩擦声。“长胡子的小丑”学的有模有样，他也举着枪，腆着肚子，声称自己是个出色的牛仔。可这个商人已经被怒火冲昏了头，他在拿他的脑袋开玩笑，就像他用他的肮脏的钱打算在这个平静的镇子里闹出一番风波那样。  
       “他一定有他的理由，长官。”老板娘对着这些闯进来的男人好言相劝，她的态度不卑不亢。Dean回过神，记起她叫Ellen。  
       “就算他杀了人，又怎么样呢？”Ellen说话的时候习惯抬起下巴，她的下颌和脖子形成优美的弧度，她并不惧怕，尽管那些男人的视线犹如饿狼，“这儿是Stock Yards，每个人都会杀人。我们不会吗？先生们？谁生下来不是爱人的杀手？”  
       稀稀落落坐着的顾客都是常客，他们爱Ellen，每天晚上的这个时候都会来这里。他们应和着，拳头砸一下桌面又挥起来，举着酒杯向他们的“女王”致敬。  
       Dean想到“长胡子的小丑”也许不是这种人，他可悲的连爱人都没有，就在踩到自己脚后跟，向后摔倒的时候折断了脖子。Dean从玻璃杯的光面反射里留意Ellen，他捡起花生碎，左手虎口上抹一道盐，舔了一口盐，不等盐粒在舌尖上化开就扔几瓣花生进嘴里，混着龙舌兰一起咂进喉管。  
       Dean感到有一股冷火在烧，自他的嗓子眼往下滑，而他爱死了这种感觉(由内而外的释放酒精快感)；他明白他重任在身，不能既在这种感觉中烧成灰，又在此刻冲出去被那些壮的要该死的命的王八蛋逮捕走。  
       否则Ellen做的一切都会失去意义。  
       那些男人耳朵里就像塞了屎，他们根本不听他们脚下的地盘的主人在说什么，叫嚷着要查看每个人的脸。Dean背对着他们，他的手已经打算摸向大腿，他的枪别在腿侧，枪套和皮带紧贴皮边紧身马裤。Dean的屁股将要离开坐凳，眼尖的Ellen发现他，Dean从玻璃杯里看到Ellen的一只手伸向身后(她的枪在那里)，一只手在给Dean打手势。她用动作喝令Dean停止。  
       一个墨西哥人从Dean斜前方，两点钟方向，大约五十码外的赌桌上跳起来，他看起来像从酒里捞出来，落到地板上挥舞着双臂，走向老板娘。Dean这才发现赌桌旁坐着一个陌生的青年，他低着头，洗着手中的牌。  
      “嘿！”墨西哥人穿着随意，眼角下垂，讲话听起来沉重又痛苦。Dean转动手里的酒杯，他知道这个叫Ash的男人并非他看起来那样。他将酒杯转向赌桌旁的青年方向，盖在cowboy poncho(牛仔披风)下的胸背开始发汗。  
       青年在暗处，修长且有力的手指在灯光里。它们搭在桌面上，随着纸牌的翻转舞动。  
       Dean感到喉咙阵阵发紧。通常来说他更偏爱那些有着大胸的女人，但这个青年却抢走了他全部的注意力，他无法将自己的眼睛从这个大家伙身上拿开。  
       Ash靠在Ellen旁边，几句话将牛仔们逗得哄堂大笑，他用他的方式嘲讽那些人是没头的小鸡，并盛情地邀请他们一同过圣帕特里克日。“如果，我是说如果，哥们儿们”Ash抹了一把下巴，伸出另一只手在他们面前指指画画，“如果你们来，你们都来参加，把你们涂成绿色，Ellen，这个主意怎么样？摆在店门口，等Bobby Singer经过的时候就用仙人掌戳他们屁股！”  
Dean掏出一枚硬币，将它竖在了吧台上，在所有人——除了那几个傻大个和那个青年——开始为了这个节日热闹起来的时候旋转它。  
       他并非不是个爱热闹的人，来Stock Yards的这三个月大家都爱上了他。他是个硬朗又漂亮的男人，镇上的姑娘都为他疯狂——后者是Dean自己想的，也许是真的。  
牛仔警官听到了他们的头儿的名字全都停下了手上的动作，Ash趁胜追击，他告诉他们Bobby是这里的常客，也顺带的提到了他们的头儿和这里的老板娘的交情——除非Bobby下令，没人被允许动“靴子”酒馆的一丝一毫，桌子、椅子、酒，甚至人。任何一个人。  
       Dean有点太过安静，他就像吧台上的硬币乒里乓啷扑倒后静静的不动。这个时间很难熬。Dean抬手盖上硬币，收拢手指抓它回皮夹克兜。他依旧在想赌桌前的青年，并打算做点什么。  
       Ash终于“送”走了警官们，他大声地嘲笑他们灰溜溜的就像土狗，并对着他们的背影吐口水。Ellen对着他的脑袋狠狠地拍了一下。Dean的屁股弹出坐凳，落在另一张椅子上。  
他和玩牌的青年面对面。他们隔着一张赌桌，上面的灯一下子熄灭了，气氛倏地静得令人觉得沉重。青年用左手拿牌，他让牌搁置在他的掌心，右手食指压住牌的反面，拇指捏在左下角，轻轻一捻将牌抽出，而后按在桌上。借助吧台的光亮，Dean觉得这个动作实在太娘了。他不由得开始用审慎的视线打量这个青年：他长的像个姑娘，他的头发也太他妈的娘了，Dean下了结论。  
       他在面对一个镇子里的新面孔，并且是个娘娘腔。Dean开始怀疑他之前被青年吸引的理由。  
       而这足以让Dean尝到乐趣，他本身就是一个感官动物：枪、酒，和性爱构造了他，还有那个不知道去哪儿了的弟弟。  
       在大部分的时间里他找他的Sam，带着枪；而空下来的时间里他选择用酒和性爱填满自己。  
       青年停下了发牌的动作，Dean才发现自己面前已经被放上了两张背面朝上的牌，公平起见，青年当着他的面将自己的衬衣袖口挽到肘弯，露出他精壮的小臂。  
       Dean就算见到那些肌肉也不会推翻刚刚的结论。  
       “下注吧，伙计。”青年开口，他的声音轻似耳语。  
       “这之前，”Dean侧着身子从另半张赌桌上够到两瓶啤酒，并将他们夹在指间，伸给青年并抬了抬瓶底示意他取走，“我杀了人，或者，想吞掉这里的那个王八蛋自己扭断了他的脖子，你更信哪个？”  
       青年看着他，因为光线而变得暗沉的眼睛钉住了他。Dean伸着酒瓶，等待他的答复。  
       沉默的时间长而柔和，青年笑着摇了摇头，Dean看到他的酒窝里住着第四十号幻想——他想将阳光藏起来，扔进紫灰色空旷的山脉，这样他的弟弟就会回到他的身边，因为在Dean的记忆里，小Sammy总是那么怕黑。  
      “哪个都不信。我只信我看到的，和有力的证据。”  
       Dean开始有点喜欢他。  
      青年接过啤酒，Dean闻到他的衬衣是干燥的青草味。如果今晚那些婊子养的混蛋不再回来，也不把他抓走，Dean认定了会有一场超级棒的性爱。因为，操他的，他喜欢他身上的味道。  
      Dean的双手压住牌，掌心摩擦着牌面，下了他的第一个盲注。  
      “你是新来的？”Dean问，这时候他们头顶的灯亮了起来，Ash修好了它。  
      青年也在灯亮起的同时看向Dean，交汇的视线让Dean想起他的曾经的一匹伤了腿的小马驹儿，他在青年眼里看到了同样的感情。他们的眼睛都那么亮。  
      这像极了他的小Sammy。  
      Dean等不及青年回话，紧跟着又说，“我没在镇子上见过你。”  
      青年下了最低注额，就像一个Grinder（德州扑克中的磨蹭家，一个格外小心，需要一点一点“磨”出成绩来的玩家）。Dean喝了一口啤酒，感觉胜券在握。他的脚已经向前伸，带泥的靴头挨上了青年的脚踝，隔着裤腿轻轻地磨蹭。  
      青年的脸上瞬间掠过被蛰到的表情，他费了点劲儿掩藏了一个吞咽的动作，法兰绒衬衣因为他的胸膛鼓起。Dean不得不去注意他的胸。  
      “我…我一周前到的Stock Yards。”青年的腿还放在原地，裤管已经被Dean的靴子蹭得发烫，或许是露出来的干净的袜子在发烫，又或许是他的皮肤本身。  
      Dean的嘴唇是微笑的，这种微笑背后看起来像藏着什么神秘的小圈套。他的手指在桌面上打圈，偶尔屈起指节轻敲，他的舌头快速地舔过本来就不怎么干燥的嘴唇，这一动作潮湿又色情。  
      它奏效了。青年的两颊泛出暗暗的红色。Dean看着他脖子上的肌肉，陷入了第十五号幻想：和一个肌肉结实的男人做爱，从早到晚，从马厩到碎石滩。  
“那你一定没去尝过这个镇子最棒的酒和妓女，”Dean的嘴唇包裹瓶口，扬起脖子灌下一口酒，继续他的话题，“那些妓女，她们的腿随时为了脆乎乎的钞票张开，她们会为了你的老二露出她们的奶子，她们——呼，真是棒极了。”  
      他的声音很低，像是野生的鼠尾草缠住了山里的砾石，在一缕缕雾气中飘到了青年的耳朵里。青年盯着Dean活动的喉结，有些不敢置信的张开了嘴。  
      那两片柔软的肉分开，似乎在渴求着一个吻。Dean发誓他的喉咙像干燥的泥巴，耳朵里尽是喘着粗气的废旧的引擎声。一段时间里他们都没说话，时间一分一分地过去了，他们彼此都在等待有什么新的声音，不是这种空荡的荒漠一样的沉寂。  
      Ash是荒漠上翻滚的干草球，他拿着五张二十块的钞票，张开双臂在他的破旧收音机旁起舞，Ellen将短猎枪放回吧台后，客人离开前纷纷去和Ellen打招呼。  
      “这里的每个晚上都该死的火辣。”几轮下来Dean已经见识到了青年聪明的脑瓜，还不错，但还不够好。如果他是个天才，他不可能不在这时候逃跑，或者和Dean干一架，或者找Ellen控诉显而易见的性骚扰。这个青年只是坐着，这会儿他的嘴唇闭合，眉头若有所思地皱紧。  
      终于，青年开口，“听着，老兄。我手上有一支装着十发子弹的自动手枪，我可以直接开枪，你的双腿没有任何防护，你的脚会因你的愚蠢受伤。到那时候，你可以考虑考虑，你根本逃不出那些要逮捕你的人。”  
      Dean感到越来越多的幻想像蝴蝶一样扑扇着翅膀飞了出来。他向后仰靠，动作干脆地抬起他的脚(磨蹭青年裤腿的那一只)，靴底踩上了青年的膝盖。支撑椅子的那两条木头随着Dean的前后摇晃发出吱呀声响，他根本不在乎青年说的话。就算青年真如自己所说，打算用他的玩具枪在Dean的脚上开个洞，在这之前——在Dean的靴底被那团火焰烤焦之前——他也能轻易地制服这个性感的男人，把他操在赌桌上，让他知道谁他妈的在掌控。  
      “你真是一个小婊子。” Dean给了正在抑制着怒火的青年一个嘲讽的笑容，他的双手在桌上打圈将牌局打乱，手臂拢起那些牌，利落地理成一摞，从右手抛到左手，分成两叠，纸牌齐刷刷地跟随Dean的手指被玩得眼花缭乱。  
      而Dean接下来的话语引起青年的又一个没掩藏好的颤抖，“等下我会操你。”  
      Dean把腿收了回来，站起来的同时抽出两张AA，和桌上的另一张A组成A set(德州扑克中的连套，即三张等值公共牌凑成一套，这里暗示“全套”)。青年倒吸一口气，Dean怀疑在他回来之前这个年轻的男孩都没呼吸过。

       酒馆的灯一盏接一盏地熄灭，先是二楼Ellen的房间，然后是吧台，接着才是赌桌上方圆锥形的灯光。青年仍然坐在那里，他清楚地听到自己的心跳声：它在原地狂奔，急欲跃出喉咙，跌进这片黑暗，然后，就像青年希望的，逃的无影无踪。

       就在他这么想——他想和他的心脏私奔——的时候，突然被拽进了一个闪电战一般的狂吻中，他来不及挥出攥紧的拳头，嘴唇和牙齿就撞出血腥味，青年的鼻子生疼，他的脸朝下，在那个人喘息着锁住他的手臂，并带着笑音吐露咒骂的时候，他向后扭动着，想和那个人离的更近。  
      Dean很容易地在黑暗中找到青年，并不是说他有着一双能夜视的绿眼睛。他就是知道那个味道在那里。那个味道揉进了一些回忆的气息。Dean曾经最喜欢做的——他现在仍然想要这样做——就是把他的小小的Sammy扶上马背，让他坐在自己身前。Dean用双臂护住他，把他圈起来，鼻尖下就是他的宝贝弟弟的蓬蓬软软的头发。他们同乘一鞍，在新的土地上共同呼吸初春甜美的空气。  
      “我会照顾你。”Dean的声音在空气里消散，他听到青年想要释放出来的情感，被包裹在他的灵魂中，而他的灵魂(那么完整又明亮的灵魂)擦过从酒馆外灌进来的强冷的风，令黑夜中无处不在的黑色瞳仁满是畏惧。青年向后拱蹭的屁股停了下来，他的背压低，手臂折在额头下方，Dean的手捏住他的后脖子，也捏出了一声闷闷的哽噎。  
       这个细小的回应让Dean想起他的磨损的很旧的螺丝刀，他曾经用它修好了Sammy的小床。  
“那么渴望你，”青年的裤子被扒了下来，结实的屁股在Dean的手掌下，他抓握的力度就像握枪，言语中透露着对性的贪婪，“从你盯着我看的那一刻开始。你就像个想要来搭讪的姑娘，你玩你的牌，玩的那么烂，但我知道你想我操你。你的脖子，你的肩膀，和你的比姑娘还大的胸，我渴望它们。我想着它们是否能夹住我的老二。”  
       他得到青年不满的挣扎，发丝缠绕他的手指。  
       Dean摘下腰侧拴着的牛皮鞭，握住鞭身，将褪色的鞭柄划过青年的臀缝，感受他今晚无数战栗中的最明显的一个。有几秒的停顿，Dean以为青年会放弃这个游戏，如果他要停止——Dean甚至开始祈祷这不会发生。  
       他是一个陌生人，这个镇子最不缺陌生又美味的屁股。他们随便干一炮，即便在第二天清晨一起刷马都不会觉得尴尬。  
       Dean不知道自己在瞎担心什么。他将平滑却坚硬的鞭柄那端停在闭合的后穴，时间滞缓地流动过他的指尖。他不是那种临阵退缩的人，绝不。而他此刻却在点燃一个不安，他的老二想要现在就得到，它急迫地想冲出来去拍打这块被晒的发凉的臀肌——很用力地拍打。但青年的手已经向后伸展，他的手臂很长，也许连他自己都不知道他的肌肉线条完美又诚实。  
       然后，Dean看到他掰开了自己的臀部，迎向鞭柄，他呼气，再一次吸气的时候用穴口咬住它。  
       青年侧过头，他的眼睛那么湿润，透露着乞求；他的声音沉浸在雨后的土壤里，找寻到Dean的不安的根须，它缠住它们，“我想要这个，我需要你。”  
       Dean觉得他被谋杀了。整个世界瞬间被拧进了一束银光里。  
       他挣断最后一条铁链，疯狂地放纵自己。他抓着酒瓶的手指在颤抖，麦香味儿挥洒在青年的屁股上，已经变得温吞的酒液顺着大腿流淌，那一定湿透了挂在他膝盖上的牛仔裤。Dean拔出牛皮鞭，对折甩拍在青年的侧腹，他的勃起的滚烫的阴茎进入青年的屁股的时候，手臂勒住他的脖子，强迫他扬起胸膛，乳头凸显在汗湿的衬衣上。  
       他该死的紧。  
       Dean的阴茎发出抗议，它无法在润滑不够的肌肉甬道里向前移动，他怀里快要窒息的男人还没准备好。Dean早该知道，操——没错，这就是操，只是操，他可以完全不去顾及青年的感受，在这场如此的突然又甜蜜的性爱里让头脑膨胀成一片空白。  
       他想得到他的痛苦，想要体验他的羞耻。  
       他想知道他的名字。  
       而他只是又停了下来，钳在青年颈前的手臂向下滑，经过胸膛，手掌试图抚摸皮肉下打颤的腔骨，他想攥住其中一根，也想挤进两根之间，穿过血肉，用手指怀抱他的心脏。  
       Dean抚摸他，从胸膛到小腹，然后握住他的阴茎，用手掌托着它，拇指轻轻地摩挲其中一条静脉。  
       “没事了。”他保证，用记忆里的安慰他的小弟弟的方式。Dean的鼻尖擦过青年渗出冷汗的耳根。  
       “我很好。”青年用力地喘了一口气，攀住Dean的胳膊，轻拍手背，“继续，别让它停下来。”  
       “你就像我的小弟弟。”Dean慢慢地挺动着，他的阴茎向前开拓，他感受到青年的小屁股向后抽动，它那么羞涩，为了Dean抖动着。“有一次，很早以前的那次，”Dean把嘴唇压在青年的耳尖上，舌尖沿着耳廓留下湿痕，它很快被皮肤上的热度蒸发，“我教他挤牛奶，他说，‘继续，别让它停下来’。”  
       Dean清晰地记得那个画面，他的手包裹着他兄弟的捉着奶头的小手，教他一上一下的扯动着。Dean的鼻腔里塞满牛奶味，青草的香气和他弟弟的味道，这种味道蔓延至今。他不打算停下来，贴着青年的耳侧继续说，“后来牛奶撒了出来，溅了我们一身，甚至跳到了我弟弟的嘴唇上，那很有趣，他没有哭，我以为他会哭。假如现在我有一杯牛奶，伙计，我真想在你身上试试，那会让你闻起来就像块糖果。”  
       青年吞咽下一声呻吟，Dean分辨不出那声极轻的咕哝到底是“闭嘴”还是“滚开”，他又重又深地冲撞起来，每一下都贯穿到底，像一杆枪，或者本来就是他妈的一杆枪，青年的所有声音都在这杆枪下被碾的粉碎。  
       他们在Ellen的酒馆里做爱，星星绣满青年的后背，Dean用手掌去描摹它，每一片碎光都随着他的手指晃动，那耀眼的火焰就是诱惑力，是生命。青年向后索取，Dean向前给予，他毫不吝惜地给他一个吻，深深的，缠绵的。青年的眼睛比刚才更加湿润，Dean怀疑他哭了，或者哭过。  
      “Dean。”他听见有人这么叫他，这声音靠的太近，而他单纯地追寻简单的欢愉又太远，他感到自己在马背上，也感到自己沉入了海底。  
       他顾不上别的。  
       他们都顾不上别的，壮硕的肉体撞击赌桌发出的砰响，或是仿似从地底深处传来的Ash的嚷骂，月亮被青年的眼睛捉走的光辉，还是射在慌乱中散落桌底牌面上的精液。  
       去他妈的见鬼的伦理道德。Dean扯下他的披风毯子，将青年包裹起来——他确实想这么做，但青年该死的庞大，他做不到将整个颤抖的身躯用一张毯子包起来。最后Dean决定，“告诉我你的名字。”这是一个祈使句，Dean没想请求他告诉答案，而是要求他必须说出口。  
       毯子围上青年的腰，Dean握住他射精后的阴茎，将它包在毯子粗糙的织布里，然后撸动布里的软肉，轻柔又快速。Dean的牙齿咬噬青年的肩膀，嘴唇亲吻脊背，他的焦渴还没被缓解，此时只想得到一个答案。  
       他接受任何答案。  
       “Wesson。”青年回答。

       自那晚之后Dean就再也没见过这个叫Wesson的青年，他几乎整天呆在Ellen的酒馆，而他发现一个比起见不到他更严峻的问题。  
       幸运女神不再眷顾他。  
       就在刚刚，他被Chuck赢去五块钱和十八根香烟。他们用一分钱做赌注，Chuck保持着一贯的愉悦表情，他弯下腰盯着那些硬币和香烟，像是为自己感到了不可思议。  
Dean问他，“你他妈一定施了什么巫术，你这个王八蛋，你是不是？”Dean的舌头有点大，他喝了太多的啤酒，整个人看起来相当涣散。  
       “我想是运气好吧。”Chuck说了实话。  
       “去他妈的鬼运气。”Dean试图在这几天的任何一个黑暗中勾勒Wesson的模样，他在他的梦里，而Dean却只能看见他的后背和他的眼睛，那双眼睛里布满疤痕。  
        那些疤痕就像鞭子抽在Dean身上。  
       “我只不过是赢了几块钱，Dean，我的朋友，你看起来像输了整个世界。”  
        很意外的Dean没有动手打人。  
       “究竟是什么让我露出马脚？”  
       “玩牌的时候，任何时候。”  
       “我不认为自己很差，换句话说，我棒呆了。”  
       “你是不差啊。”Chuck说，“你跟每个人都很熟，他们愿意当你的朋友，你信任他们，他们也帮助你，整个镇子都帮你。但是Dean，你并不是了解所有人。你也不了解你自己。”  
        Dean彻底清醒了，这种回答不是他期望的。  
       “根本不可能。”Dean表现得蛮不在乎，他笑了起来，抖动肩膀，脚翘上赌桌。他仰着脑袋向后看，抓住Ash，“嘿Ash，这家伙说我不了解自己——我，Dean Winchester，当然他妈的了解自己，我的老二总是讲实话，混球们。”  
       实际上他表现的才像个混球。Ash横握着啤酒罐，从罐身上的切口大口地嘬着酒，“我知道你想找的人在哪儿，漂亮宝贝，”Ash打了个酒嗝，面露微笑，他的牙齿一点一点露出来，变成一个奇怪的笑容，“但我不打算告诉你，去问Bobby吧，他知道所有事，他就像——噢，上帝。”  
       Ash叨咕着最近没人来闹事，他清闲的都快变成玉米豆了。他走远，Chuck也离开了赌桌。  
       他不知道我操了一个年轻人。Dean在跃上他的马驹儿的时候还在这样笃定，他坚信这是一个非常好的秘密。他的马跑的很快，没过多久就到了Bobby的家，乌云也迅速地从天边侵来。  
“Bobby，是我。”他将马拴好，拍过它的脖子之后才去敲老猎手(现在是警长)的门，这扇门很旧，却很坚固。Dean摘掉棕色手套，直接用指骨接触那面潮湿的门板。  
       快下雨了。  
       Dean环顾Bobby的房子，它离马厩很近，离Stock Yards有些距离，平原就在它的下方。  
      房子里出现一声粗哑的低骂，然后是东西碰翻的脆响，走动声紧跟其后，如果不是Dean熟悉Bobby，他一定会闯进去看个究竟。他在门口等着，划一根火柴，点一支烟，他的手指拢起火，低着头将烟雾吞进。  
      他舒服地享受着暴雨前的宁静和烟草，Bobby适时地打断他。Dean的纸烟被抢走还挨了一顿骂。  
      “我真不知道你他妈的在想什么，Dean。”Dean的脑袋挨了一巴掌，因为他是Bobby，Dean打算听完他说再做决定，他看到Bobby的胡子激动地打着颤，眼睛瞪得极圆，“你操了你的亲兄弟，哈？！你还能有多大能耐？蠢货！”  
      Dean进屋的时候就感觉气氛不对，他以为Bobby只是喝醉了，但他发现桌上半瓶酒都没有。  
      “你说什么？”  
       他得到的答案是一沓手写的纸，Bobby把它摔在桌上的时候，Dean看到那些字在颤抖。  
       他觉得满身的血被瞬间抽干，他此刻像是身在呼气即结冰的地区，又像身处北非，他似乎已经活活地被晒死。  
       Dean抹把脸，喉咙上下滑动，嘴唇跟着那些字颤抖，他把手臂压上去，紧绷下颌，皱着眉接受了这个事实。因为这是Bobby说的，而Bobby大概是最不会欺瞒他的那个好人。  
而Bobby正抓下他的帽子，一样用力地摔在桌上。  
      “Balls！”  
       Dean被这句烫到了手臂，他急忙假装帮忙整理桌子，拿起了那些他来不及看到底是什么的纸张，在桌上立起顺了顺。“也没那么糟，也许他不是呢？我是说，”Dean因为紧张舔了一下嘴唇，手心冒汗，他紧紧盯着Bobby，真希望他确实他妈的醉了，“也许他不是呢。”他重复了一遍，在老人发火的时候继续说，“我不相信他是，而且他也说自己叫‘Wesson’，如果他是Sam，他就直接告诉我他是‘Sam’。”  
       没有一个正常的男人喜欢被操屁股，更何况操他的人还是他哥哥。  
      “他来找你，帮你洗清了罪名，是的，耶稣基督啊，我该在他到的第一天就告诉你，但是孩子，你弟弟让我保密，也让Ellen他们保密。他说他能搞定这一切，因为你是他哥哥，你总该能认出他。”  
       Dean像是回到了十年前，他抖着腿，手指绞在一起，他不再去看Bobby的眼睛，实际上，他不知道该把眼睛放在哪里，他的思绪一片混乱。  
     “但是你没有，Dean，”Bobby拉开了椅子，坐在Dean对面，他拍了拍Dean眼前的那叠纸，“瞧瞧这个，他从法医那里拿到的死因报告，Jack·Wilson，”“那个蠢货商人”Dean插了一句，就很快的闭合嘴巴。Bobby叹了口气，抓起帽子戴回自己的脑袋顶，他继续说，“Sam用这个当证据，他彻夜不眠的为你写诉讼书，他是个聪明的孩子，他救了你。看着我Dean，告诉我你那么做正确吗？”  
       Dean咽下一个否定，抬起头，一边眉毛不自觉地扬高，他和Bobby对视，目光中透露着浓浓的歉意，但没有后悔。  
     “现在我该去哪里找他？你知道他在哪里，对吗？”  
      Dean在马厩找到了Sam，Sam正把一张毯子(Dean认出那是他的牛仔披风)垫在马鞍下面，他背对着马厩门口，悉心地照料着将要和他一起离开Stock Yards的马驹儿。  
     “Sam。”Dean骑在他的马上，呼唤他的弟弟。  
     “飓风快来了，你想去哪儿？”  
      Dean听到他的兄弟吞咽的声音，这声音让他想起太多他们在一起的那天晚上。他没有下马，如果Sam执意要走，他就跟着。  
      更多的风卷着砂砾和草泥吹进来，Sam转过身的时候眯起眼，Dean觉得几天不见他弟弟的头发更长了。  
      Sam骑上鞍，他多少有些不自然，而在马驹儿的圆蹄发出清脆的敲击声时，他说：“Stock Yards。”  
      就像他出生在那里，他的声音自然而流畅。  
      Dean勒紧他的马，调头，铁打的马掌踏起沙。他想对Sam说一句道歉的话，可他的兄弟好像完全不在意那件事；或者谢谢，然而对他来说前者更重要。话落到Dean的唇上却是，“哥得看好你的小屁股，Bitch。”  
      Sam让马跑起来，他们在最后一线日光中追向谋害太阳的凶手。他们的马并排而行，距离不再遥远。Dean听到他的兄弟说出一句让他开心的话，这句话就像一个救赎，解开了套住他的绳索。  
      “ _ **Jerk**_ 。”Sam说。


End file.
